Talking to Myself
by seastar529
Summary: One day after Chase pulls back from his siblings and friend Spike decides to talk. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Warning: Spike being Spike. No flames.

This is before Bionic Showdown, but it is during second season.

**Spike to Chase**

_Chase to Spike_

###################################

Chase sighed as he finished all of the questions on his homework that the teacher assigned him. It was simple to him, so simple he had only just gotten home and now he had nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon while his siblings were off with Marcus doing who knows what.

**You could have gone with them you know, you though so your self that this was simple. And yet you told them you had a lot of work to do and that you couldn't go with them. Why is that?**

_I can't do anything with the threat of you coming out always hanging over me. Especially not something competitive, you seem to thrive on coming out in the middle of things like that._

**Bah, are you really so afraid of people seeing you as something other than an annoying nerd who has no social skills? Besides I come out when you're having trouble.**

_No I'm worried that you're going to get out and do something that I don't like. The first day of school is a prime example. I meditated the night before the first day of school, and pleaded with you. PLEADED you to stay out of my school life, pleaded with you to allow me a chance at tasting what it was like outside of the house. And what did you do? You came out when some measly football player was threatening me to leave his table. I would have left and there wouldn't have been any trouble._

**You don't seriously believe that do you? That guy was about to throttle you, doesn't matter if you begged for forgiveness from the weakling, he would have tried to take out your intestines.**

_I can fight without you being there telling me what to do!_

**I know that you can, would you is the question weaker me.**

_What do you mean by would I? You aren't making much sense right now._

**I'm always in your mind giving you some of my emotions so that you fight. If I didn't you would be too nice to even think of landing a punch on someone unless they seriously injured you or your family already.**

_I didn't need to fight then, and I didn't need to fight all the other times that you have come out. _

**Both of those times someone was threatening the safety or security of what's mine. You're mine weaker me, your body is my property, your soul is my territory and I don't take lightly to the threat on anything of mine.**

_I'm not some thing that you can have possession of Spike. I am a living being._

**You may be a living being, but under the circumstance you belong to me and always will. There is nothing you can do to make me leave.**

_Davenport can make some gadget to get rid of you._

**I thought you were supposed to be the smart one weaker me. Now that I have been here for so long I have rooted myself. If you take me away when you need to fight you may not be able to bring yourself to the challenge. At the very least you need my influence so that you are balanced. You can't always be nice; it doesn't pay off very well.**

_But. . ._

***Sigh* I know that if I hadn't become a part of you, you would still be this strong. The only thing I changed is that fact that you can fight someone else without hesitating. My influence on you doesn't stop when I give you control it just lessens. Do you understand?**

_Yes._

Chase sighed and laid on the couch to get comfortable. He wanted to believe that he was the one that helped the team but did he really.

**DIDN'T I JUST SAY I ONLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU ACTUALLY FIGHT? BOTH OF US FIGHT WHEN WE FIGHT! NOW GET OFF THE COUCH YOU LAZY BOY, IF YOU AREN'T GOING OUT WITH THE OTHERS TRAIN! I SEE FLAWS IN OUR FIGHTING AND I DON'T DO FLAWS!**

_Get tired of being nice?_

**Shut up and do something, you're depression is getting me annoyed.**

_Question. . . When aren't you annoyed?_

**For that you have to do fifty drills after fifty pushups.**

_I have super smarts not super stamina._

**GET MOVING!**

** ##########################**

Thanks for reading! This is just a random thing that pops into my mind.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
